HARRY JAMES POTTER IM GONNA KILL YOU
by harrysgurrl4eva
Summary: Ginny is trying to plan her wedding harry winds her up. chaos errupts. read plz.
1. Chapter 1

"IM GONNA KILL YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!!"

_**Authors note :- this is a quick story i got an idea for last night when me and my fiancé were arguing over certain aspects of our upcoming wedding lol **_

_**Disclaimer:- i sadly don't own any of these characters just the plot really**_

_**On with the story!!**_

"_**Harry what do you think of this cake?" Ginny asked Harry, looking through a wedding cake brochure. **_

"_**Hmm its lovely babe." Harry said whilst not looking up from his playstation game.**_

"_**Harry you didn't even look up!" Ginny huffed.**_

"_**well im sorry babe but i am a little pre-occupied at the moment." **_

"_**you think that stupid game is more important than our wedding?!" Ginny asked furious**_

"_**no of course not sweetheart but i haven't got this far before on this game so its really important that i don't lose concentration for a second." **_

"_**fuck no we cant have you losing now can we it might cause the end of the friggin world."**_

"_**Ginny love, don't get like that you know its not like that its just that im very competitive. You know that."**_

"_**fuck you!" Ginny shouted at the top of her voice. Her stress levels were at an all time high lately she had two months to plan a wedding that had the daily prophet covering for an exclusive. Everything had to be perfect.**_

_**Harry backed down but muttered "fuck you too." Under his breath. Unfortunately for Harry, Ginny heard him and all hell broke loose. **_

"_**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?! HARRY JAMES POTTER IM GONNA KILL YOU!!"**_

_**Ginny lunged at Harry and just missed needless to say Harry's attention was no longer on his silly game.**_

_**Well folks thats it if you want me to make this into a full wedding story i want reviews!! smiles innocently.**_


	2. Chapter 2 more chaos ensues

Chapter 2: more chaos erupt s.

**Two days after Harry and Ginny had their argument and Harry received the worst bat bogey hex of his life Harry and Ginny were at the burrow with the whole family. **

"**Ginny, where are you going?" Harry asked as Ginny got up to leave the kitchen table after dessert. **

"**Just going upstairs to check something." Ginny replied evasively. Harry just looked at her in confusion. Ginny told him everything and it couldn't be anything to do with bloody planning the wedding because Ginny would want him involved. Harry wondered what Ginny was up to.**

**Five minutes later Harry heard a terrible scream come from upstairs. It was Ginny. Harry was on his feet in literally less than a second as Ginny came racing downstairs screaming "Fred and George Weasley i will kill you with my bare hands!! Get here now!!" **

'**At least it's not me she's speaking to like that i still remember the other day, that bat bogey hex was fucking painful.' Harry thought to himself.**

**Fred and George looked mighty like they were regretting whatever prank they had pulled.**

"**how dare you do that to my dress im gonna make you pay for that and it will be painful!"**

"**whoa Gin calm down what exactly did they do to your dress?" harry asked.**

"**they fucking cut holes in it!!" Ginny shouted at the top of her voice. **

"**Gin are you or are you not a witch?" Harry asked.**

"**It's got a fucking magic repellent charm on it!" Ginny screamed incensed.**

"**oh..." Harry said his face falling.**

"**shit." The twins said together. They hadn't known about that when they played their little prank.**

"**just buy a new one the same." Harry offered helpfully **

"**i can't I designed it myself and it takes four fucking months to make!" Ginny said.**

"**just buy one then I'll pay for it spend as much as you like." Harry said trying to calm Ginny down.**

"**I don't want another one it was perfect!" Ginny said nearly in tears.**

**Harry glared at the twins. Trust them to ruin Ginny's dress and make his life difficult. Ginny would be ranting at him for this until it was sorted.**

**The twins gulped audibly at the look on Harry and Ginny's faces. They had thought that Harry would back them up and see the funny side of things. Obviously not.**

"**Okay Gin let me see this dress." Harry told Ginny **

"**You cant see it Harry! It's bad luck for the Groom to see the dress before the wedding!"**

"**That's only superstition Gin it will be fine."**

"**I don't fucking care!" **

"**Gin watch your language your mother will be home soon. I have to go out for a while I will be back soon."**

"**what don't you care about my dress?" Ginny asked him rounding on Harry so fast people would understand how she duelled both Pansy Parkinson and Bellatrix Lestrange in the final battle.**

"**Ginny of course i care thats why im going out. I'll see you in a little while." With that Harry appereted to places unknown to the weasleys.**

"**Hey laveder, parvarti, I have a huge problem." Harry told the young witches in the clothes shop that was about to close. **

"**Hey Harry what's up?" the girls asked Harry. **

"**Well the twins thought it would be funny to cut holes in ginny's dress." Harry said in liau of awnsering. **

"**oh let us get our stuff." The girls said knowing all about Ginnys wonderful dress. And knowing why Harry was there. **

**Back at the burrow Ginny was wondering what Harry was up to when there was a pop and Harry returned with Parvati and Lavender.**

**Dawning turned on Ginny and she realised what harry had done for her the girls were seamestress' and would be able to fix her dress.**

"**Harry I love you!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry smiled. So did the twins **

"**We're saved!" they cried comically. **

**Ginny just smirked. "That's what you think." She said with the most evil smile Harry had seen on his future wife's face. **

**Thank god she wasn't looking at him like that.**

_Well that's the end of another chapter. Thank you to all of my reviewers please keep reviewing just to let me know that you still like it. If you don't then constructive criticism is welcome. Also if any of you would like to leave any ideasthen i would be eternally grateful. _

_Many thanks crystal _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx love you all!!_


	3. Chapter 3 wedding day

Chapter 3: wedding day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I can tell you now I never have. Hey! Maybe I could talk JK into giving me the copy rights then I would lol

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update I have been busy trying to get a house for me and my fiancé to move into because otherwise we will be living with his parents and im sure they don't want a new married couple in their house all loved up. Also I have been planning a wedding fairly much on my own. You see my wonderful fiancé would much rather be playing the play station three but ha-ha loser coz now he is looking in a wedding brochure planning for the reception while I am doing more important things like updating my story.

On with the show.

--

As Ginny opened her eyes that morning, the first thought that went through her mind was: "I'm getting married today!" She shot out of bed to run downstairs where her anxious mother was cooking breakfast. "mum what are you doing? Don't worry about breakfast I need to get ready for my big day! Im getting married! To harry! Hello help me get ready!"

When her mother just looked at her with an amused glance Ginny glared at her. "Ginny dear you will be ready in time you know the only thing we have to do the muggle way is to put your dress on that will take ten minuates. The rest is done by magic. You know it will only take an hour or so until your completely ready."

"yeah but what has that got to do with you making breakfast. No one is going to want any its pointless making anything to eat you know it will just go in the bin."

At that point Hermione walked in saying "wow Mrs Weasley that smells delicious I'm starving!"

Mrs Weasley just looked at Ginny as if to say 'what were you saying?' with a smirk Mrs Weasley put the food on the table and called fleur for breakfast.

--

(The wedding)

As the organ started Ginny prepared to walk down the isle.

All at once everyone turned as one to look to the back of the garden where a stunning looking Ginny Weasley was walking down the isle.

To say she looked stunning was an understatement. Ginny looked like a goddess with her long flaming red hair almost floating behind her in the breeze. Her dress was absolutely beautiful. It was so long it went down to her feet even thought she was waring silver stiletto sandals incrusted in emerald and rubies. Her dress was completely white except for the emeralds and rubies encrusted in the bodice if her gown. As Harry looked rcrystal diamonds. With a nervous intake of breath Harry watched his bride float up towards him with the most lovely smile he had seen on Ginny's face. As Ginny drew nearer the subtle smile on Harry's face turned into a full blown smirk. His girl was beautiful and nobody could contest to that. Ginny met Harry at the alter and took his hand. The couple held on to each others hands as the ceremony continued.

They exchanged rings, vows and promises then the minister said the magic words: "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

Harry and Ginny leant in to kiss and as they did so the minister said: "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr and Mrs Harry potter!"

The wedding guests all cheered as Harry swung Ginny up into his arms and walked her to the burrow upstairs and into their bedroom so Ginny could get changed.

"Harry i have to tell you something." Ginny said nervously

"whats that sweetheart?" Harry asked

"I think fred and George are planning something for the wedding party that involves me and you they kept looking at us during the ceremony with really evil grins on their faces that normally means trouble."

"Don't worry about it love well be fine." Harry assured his brand new wife.

"well now we have that out of the way why don't you come over here to me and help me out of my dress?" Ginny said seductively.

"I thaught you would never ask." Harry said with a wolfish grin pulling Ginny towards him and into his arms and kissing her neck and making his way down her neck towards her chest. When he could go no further and his lips met the end if Ginny's dress he started to unzip the back of Ginny's dress and the gown fell to the floor. Ginny let out a moan of pleasure and tilted her head back so Harry could get better access to her throat as he ran his hands roamed across her back then one hand came round to her breast. Ginny gasped in delight when Harry took her breast into his hand and started rolling her nipple in between his thumb andforefinger. "oh Harry that feels sooooo good." Harry continued on his quest and was exploring Ginny's body in many pleasurable ways when Ginny suddenly said "Now Harry, please I can't wait much longer!" Harry grined and carried a now naked Ginny over to their bed. After laying her down on the bed he stripped off his clothes and made his way over to the bed and on top of Ginny and he guided himself into Ginny's ready and waiting body. As they both climbed the peaks of ecstasy together they moaned their pleasure to each other and made the other feel like they were on fire. As Ginny made her way to her climax her back arched and she threw her head back and screamed her pleasure to Harry rather loudly. All harry could think of was the build up of pressure in his pinis. Ginny's climax triggered Harry's orgasm. When both had floated back to earth Harry looked at Ginny with a soft smile while running his fingers over her bare arm.

"Gin, you know you've made me the happiest man alive right?"

"Yes Harry I know baby you have made me the happiest woman alive too. Harry your my world and I love you with everything that I am."

"By the way that non verbal silencing charm was needed I cant believe how loud I was!" Ginny said with a giggle.

"Tell me about it your a screamer." Harry laughed

"Do you think we should get ready to go downstairs now?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Yes we should what are we gonna say took us so long?" Harry replied.

"just tell them the tuth we had the best shag of our lives." Ginny said looking serious.

"no way! Your six brothers would kill me. Do you want me to die on my wedding day!" Harry said looking horrified.

"Nah im only joking ya Harry but you should have seen your face it was priceless! No but serirously say we had trouble getting my dress off carefully because i don't want to ruin it. That sound ok?"

"Yes that sounds alot better thank you and id appreciate it if you didn't give me a heart attack like that in future ok?"

"yes lets get ready now."Ginny said with a kiss for her brand new husband

--

a/n hope you liked this and it wasn't too graphic :-p


End file.
